Hurt
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot always promised Olivia that he would never hurt her. What happens when he breaks that promise? Can she ever forgive him?
1. Broken Promises

**A/N: I thought of a new story! Please let me know what you think and if you want to see another chapter!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it, unfortunately.**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were working on case trying to find a little 6 year old girl kidnapped by recently paroled paedophile from a playground. They were on there 50th hour straight and everyone was on the verge of snapping.

They weren't getting any closer to find little Mackayla Sims, everyone were keeping their emotions in check. Elliot was the first one to snap.

Olivia's new boyfriend walked in to the squad room, since she didn't show up to their date the night before. She turned around and saw him.

"Hello Jake" she said sweetly, noticing the anger in his eyes.

This was the 3rd date that she hadn't shown up for and he was pissed.

"Hello Olivia" he said angrily.

Olivia slightly smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply before saying what she had been thinking of saying for some time. "Jake, I think we should go our separate ways. I mean I love you, but this just isn't working"

Jake was furious. "You're breaking up with me?!"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry, Jake"

"Whatever" he said as he turned on his heel and stormed out.

She turned back to Elliot.

"Olivia, you are so useless! You lead guys on and then dump them; Jake is the 3rd one in the last 6 months. You're gonna get your self raped or beaten, if you do it to the wrong guy!" he yelled at her right in her face, before smacking her in the lip.

She was on the verge of tears. Elliot had never yelled at her like that before let alone hit her and it really hurt, especially since he said that he would never hurt her.

Olivia quickly grabbed her purse from her desk and bolted out of the squad room. Elliot just realised what he had done, when he saw her running out.

"Olivia!" he called.

She didn't stop, so he chased after her. "Liv!"

He watched her get into the elevator, he tried to run over to it, but the doors closed and Olivia was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the elevator Olivia was crying. "Why?" she asked to no-one specifically.

She knew that Casey was home sick, she didn't want to disturb her, but she knew she couldn't go home because Elliot would go there begging for forgiveness.

She jumped in to her car, and called Casey on her cell phone, having the phone on loud speaker as she drove.

"ADA Novak" Casey answered. Her voice sounded a bit weak, since she was sick.

"Case, it's Liv"

Casey could hear her crying and became concerned. Olivia Benson rarely ever cried.

"Oh honey, what is what?"

"Is it ok if I come to your apartment?"

"Of course, Liv. Come on over, honey"

"Thank you. I will be there in about 5 minutes"

"Ok, Liv. See you very soon"

"Bye" Olivia said and hung up.

She continued to drive; she was two blocks away from Casey's apartment, when her cell phone rang. Olivia pulled over to the side of the road and looked at the caller ID. It was Elliot. She sighed and let it ring out, before turning it off.

Once she turned it off, she threw it back on the passenger seat, before pulling away from the curb and driving the rest of the way to Casey's apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was lying on her couch wrapped in a blanket, listening to relaxing music, trying to get rid of her headache. She had almost fallen asleep when there was a knock at the door, followed by a loud sob, which she easily identified as Olivia's.

She got up and opened the door, shocked at what she saw. Olivia had a cut and bloody lip and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Aww, Liv, come here" she said and stretched out her arms.

Olivia walked in to her best friend's arms and the two best friend's stood in a hug for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"Come in, Liv" Casey said as she shut the door and locking it.

Olivia walked in to the living room and saw the pillow and blanket on the couch and felt really uncomfortable. She went to leave but Casey stopped her.

"It's ok, Liv. Come here and tell me who did that to you" she said sitting Olivia down on the couch.

Olivia was shaking.

"Hold on a sec, honey. I'm going to get some things to clean that up" Casey said before walking in to the bathroom.

Olivia nodded in response.

Casey returned five minutes later with a small container of water, some cotton balls and some antiseptic cream. She walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of Olivia.

"Hold still while I clean this. Then you can tell me what happened"

Olivia nodded as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Casey cleaned her lips before put on the antiseptic cream. "Ok, no licking your bottom lip for awhile"

"Thanks, Case"

"Not a problem, Liv. Now can you please tell me what happened?"

"I broke up with Jake and Elliot got angry. He said I was useless and I was going end up getting raped or bashed" she sobbed.

"Was Elliot the one that hit you?" Casey asked as she hugged her sobbing best friend.

Olivia nodded in to Casey's shoulder.

Casey was furious. "I can't believe he would do that" she said and was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Go hide in my bedroom, quickly" she whispered.

Olivia nodded and quickly went in to Casey's bedroom and shut the door.

Casey opened the door and saw a worried Elliot at her door.

"Elliot"

"Casey, I went to Liv's apartment and she isn't there. Is she here?"

Casey tried her hardest to act normal. "Isn't she supposed to be at work with you?"

Elliot rubbed his forehead. "Ah, we actually had a fight"

"What kind of fight?"

"Just an argument"

"An argument? You guys have arguments and she never runs away. So why this time?"

"I ah, I accidentally hit her"

"You did what?"

Elliot rubbed his chin "I didn't mean to, it just happened. So is she here or not?"

"No, she isn't. Even if she was, I wouldn't tell you" she said and slammed the door closed, locking it.

Olivia came out of the room. "Great act, Case. You should become an actress" Olivia said and slightly smiled.

Casey smiled back. "It was good wasn't it"

"Thanks so much for helping me"

"No worries. I will go collect some stuff from your apartment for you tomorrow, if you are planning on staying"

"Only if you don't mind"

"No of course not, Liv. Stay as long as you want"

"Thanks, but please keep it from everyone"

"Then they will think you are missing"

"That might come in handy, especially since I don't want to see anyone. Elliot embarrassed me in front of the whole squad"

"I don't blame you for hiding out then"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked back in to the squad room with everyone including Cragen were staring at him.

"Did you find Olivia?" Cragen asked angrily.

"I went to her apartment and Casey's. She isn't at either one"

"Do you feel proud of what you did?" Fin asked also angry.

Elliot shook his head. "No, of course I don't"

"You better find her!" Munch yelled.

"I'm going to!" he yelled back as he stormed of the squad room.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! 


	2. Hidden Health Problems

**A/N: Set when Olivia's mother died, so in the year 2000. Thanks for the reviews!  
I Don't own anything to do with the show!!!!!**

* * *

Elliot drove back to Casey's apartment and knocked on her door again.

She saw that it was Elliot and was furious.

"Why the hell are you here again? I'm home sick and trying to sleep"

"I know that Olivia is here"

Casey sighed and went out the door with Elliot, closing the door behind her.

"She isn't here, Elliot. But I know why she ran"

Elliot was concerned about Olivia. "Why?"

"Well let me see, Elliot. Since you are so oblivious as to what has happened to her in the last year. Maybe she's alone, since her mother died and is doing just about anything, so she isn't alone" she said then bit her bottom lip, not to tell him something else.

"There's something else isn't there?" He asked angrily, knowing that his best friend has been hiding something from him.

"I've got to go. At this rate I won't be able to get to sleep off this headache" she said and went to go back in to her apartment.

Elliot gently grabbed her arm. "What is it, Casey?" he asked softly in concern.

Casey turned back to him and decided to tell him, since she knew that Olivia had cried herself to sleep not long before, so she wouldn't hear her telling him. "Ok, Elliot, I will tell you but keep your mouth shut, because I promised not to tell you" she whispered.

Elliot nodded. "Ok then. Please just tell me"

Casey rubbed a hand down her face before talking again. "A few days ago, Liv and I went for a drive and she had a seizure while driving. I had to grab the wheel and safely park the car"

"Oh my God, why didn't she tell me?"

"Elliot, she's still in denial that she was diagnosed with Epilepsy in the hospital. Just give her time, she will most probably tell you, that's only if she finds it in her heart to forgive you this time"

Elliot was in shock. His best friend was only diagnosed with Epilepsy just a few days earlier. Olivia Benson was an Epileptic, he couldn't believe it.

"Do you know where she is? I need to see her" he aked anxiously wanting to see her.

Casey shook her head. "Sorry, Elliot, I don't. But you can't tell her that I told you. Keep your big mouth shut"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks for telling me"

"Well I shouldn't have. Now, go. I need to sleep"

"Ok, bye" Elliot said and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked back in to her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind. She walked in to the living room to find Olivia still fast asleep on the couch. She walked up closer to Olivia and noticed that she was crying in her sleep.

Casey decided to watch some TV quietly, as Olivia slept. About half an hour later, Olivia began to wake up, looking a little pale.

"Liv, honey, did you take your medicine this morning?" Casey asked concerned.

Olivia thought for a moment, but didnt get a chance to answer as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she began seizing.

Casey ran over to her. "Oh my God. Liv" she cried as she grabbed the phone to call an ambulance.

"911, please state your emergency"

"I need an ambulance to 110th Street, apartment 4D. My friend is having a seizure. She is Epileptic"

"An amublance will be there as soon as possible. Do you know how to care for her until then?" Asked the concerned man on the phone.

"Yes I do. She was only diagnosed a few days ago"

"Ok, well... An amublance has responsed to the call, so they should be there in about five minutes"

"Thank you" Casey replied before placing the phone on the coffee table behind her.

The ambulance arrived about five minutes later running in to Casey's apartment. Thankfully Olivia's seizure had stopped after about four minutes.

"Ok, ma'am. How long did her seizure last?" The tall male EMT asked.

"For about four minutes. It stopped about two minutes ago" Casey answered.

Casey and the two EMTs lifted an unconscious Olivia up on to the gurney, before rushing her out the apartment, down the elevator and in to the awaiting ambulance outside.

"Are you riding with us, ma'am?"

"My name is Casey and yes, of course. I am not leaving her"

"Ok, Casey. My name is Marco. What is your friend's name?" The male EMT asked as they sat in the back of the ambulance as the woman EMT drove.

"Her name is Olivia Benson"

"Age?" The EMT asked, as he jotted down notes.

"34"

"Any medical conditions?"

"Epilepsy is the one medical condtion that I know about"

"Any family?"

"Not really. Besides me, but I am only a friend"

"So no next of kin?"

"Well I am and a guy friend, Elliot Stabler. But they had a disagreement this morning and she doesn't really want to see him"

"Ah ok then" he said, not wanting to take it further, knowing that it wasn't any of his business.

They pulled up at Bellevue Hospital and took out the gurney, rushing Olivia in to a trauma room.

Casey wanted to follow back, but Marco held her back.

"Sorry, Casey. I know you are her friend and next of kin, but you can't go in to the trauma room while they work. You'll have to wait in the waiting room. I will make sure that a nurse or the doctor keep you well informed"

Casey sighed. "Ok then.Thank you"

"Not a problem" he replied before running to catch up with his partner.

Casey sighed and sat in the waiting room. She noticed a public phone and debated whether or not to call the squad. But in the end decided not to go against Olivia's wishes.

Casey waited for about half an hour before a short, curly blonde haired female doctor came out.

"Next of Kin for Olivia Benson?"

Casey raised her hand. "I am"

* * *

**Well there it was, please review!!! Reviews keep me sane! WAHAHA!**


	3. Desperation and Getaway

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! This chapter is for xXBlissfulCursesXx, since she begged for it! Otherwise, this chapter wouldn't have been up until tomorrow!!  
Please read and review!!!  
And if you haven't seen my newer story 'Surprises Galore', check it out! **

* * *

The doctor sat beside Casey and placed a caring hand on her left shoulder. "Ok, I'm Dr Weaver. Olivia is awake. And she said that she forgot to take her medication this morning. You'll have to make sure, she takes it every morning"

"Ok then. Can I please see her?"

"Of course. She is in room 21. Just down the hall, 2nd door on your right" Dr Weaver said before getting up and walking away.

Casey got up and walked toward Olivia's hospital room. She got to the room and opened the door, before walking in.

Olivia was lying down on the bed and smiled, when she saw Casey walking in. "Hey" she whispered as Casey sat down on the seat beside the bed.

"Hey Liv. How are you feeling?" Casey asked, caringly.

Olivia sighed. "I've felt better"

"Was today the only day that you forgot your medication, Liv?"

Olivia turned away not wanting to answer that question.

"Olivia?..."

Olivia sighed and turned back to Casey. "No" was the only answer she would give.

"Olivia have you even opened the packaging?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to accept the fact that I have Epilepsy. I'm scared that I will lose my job"

Casey got up on to the bed and hugged Olivia. "It's ok. You won't lose your job"

"How can you be so sure, Casey" she sobbed.

"I'm going to take some of my vacation days and the two of us are going to escape from this place for a few days. How is that?"

Olivia wiped away her tears and pulled away. "I would like that"

"Great. We'll just wait till you are discharged"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot was sitting at his desk, finishing up some DD5s when Cragen walked up to him. "Have you got any ideas on where Olivia would be? Any places she likes to hang out in?" Cragen asked softly.

Elliot put down his pen and sighed as he looked up at his Captain. "No, I've tried her apartment, Casey's, a couple of her friend's places and a couple bars that she sometimes goes to. I can't find her anywhere. So either someone is hiding her at their place or she's completely disappeared"

Cragen sighed. "We need to find her. We need to make sure that she is safe. It's late, go home, get some sleep. Tomorrow I want you to go to Casey's and her other friend's places again and see if anyone wants to say where Olivia is. I am hoping someone knows"

Elliot nodded as he put on his coat. "Ok, then. Do you want me to come in at all"

"Um, if we need you I will call you. Keep me updated"

"Of course" Elliot replied and left.

It was late, but decided to try going to Casey's again. He drove to her apartment and looked up at her windows, to see that the apartment was dark. There were no lights on and it was only 7:20pm.

"That's odd" he thought as he got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

He went up to her apartment and knocked on the door and got no answer.

Casey and Olivia were driving back to Casey's apartment and about to pull up, when Olivia noticed Elliot's car and him coming out the building.

"Case, keep going. Elliot is here" Olivia said and hid.

Casey continued to drive, trying to act normal.

Luckily for them, Elliot didn't see them.

He got in to his car and drove home to his dark and lonely apartment.

When Olivia and Casey got back to the apartment building, Elliot had gone, so they pulled up and went up to the apartmet.

"Case, what time are we leaving?" Olivia called out from the living room.

"Um, we'll get up at 5:30 to leave at 6:15am. If you're ok with that" Casey called back from her bedroom, as she packed.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Liv. I already told you that" Casey laughed as she walked in to the living room, once she had finished packing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Casey was the first one up, she had a shower and got dressed in a casual black dress. She brushed her hair and then went in to the living room and woke Olivia up.

She gently shook Olivia and whispered. "Liv, wake up"

Olivia stirred and rolled over.

"Liv, wake up" Casey said a bit louder.

Olivia groaned and sat up. "I'm up, I'm up"

"Go have a shower and I'll make some coffee"

Olivia nodded and got up, heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Olivia and Casey got in to the car, placing their bags in the back of the car before driving off to a location, Casey arranged but was keeping it a secret from Olivia.

"So where are we going?" Olivia asked as they set off on their journey.

"It's a surprise, Liv. You have to wait and see" Casey replied as she continued to drive.

About forty-five minutes later, Elliot pulled up at Casey's apartment again. He was determinded to find Olivia and was certain Casey knew her whereabouts.

He went up to the 4th floor and walked up Casey's apartment and knocked on the door. He got no answer again. "Casey! Open up, Casey!"

He still got no answer.

Casey's next door neighbour came out. "She isn't home, sir. She left about three quarters of an hour ago with a bag. I think she had gone away for a few days" the old balding man said.

"Did she had a tall, thin, short haired brunette woman with her?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I only saw Casey"

"Ok. Thanks"

"No problem" the man replied before going back in his apartment.

Elliot sighed and decided to go to the precinct and tell Cragen, that they still couldn't find Olivia.

* * *

**Press that little blue button below to review! You know you want to! LOL!**


	4. Accepting The Facts

**A/N: Thanks again to all the people that reviewed. Um...this chapter is for EnforcerAndAccuserFan. Please read and review.  
I don't own the show or anything to do with it.**

* * *

They were half way to where ever Casey had planned to take Olivia, when she started getting jumpy in the passenger seat.

Casey pulled over and looked at her jumpy best friend. "What's wrong, Liv?" she asked very concerned.

Olivia nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Did you take your medication this morning?" Casey asked concerned.

Olivia still didn't answer, so Casey put her hand on Olivia's thigh. She was startled at the sudden contact and looked at Casey, who took her hand away.

"Huh?" Olivia was totally oblivious to what had occurred in the last five or so minutes.

"Liv, what is going on? You've been jumpy for the last mile or so"

Olivia looked away, leaning her head on the cold passenger window. It was snowing, so the window was frosting up.

"Liv, please tell me what is going on in your head" she said softly.

She was concerned about her best friend. She'd been through a lot in the last year.

Olivia looked back at Casey and wiped away some stray silent tears. "I think we should go home. I need to tell Cragen what's going on. And I bet that they're all worried sick about me" She admitted.

It was hard to admitted, she was determined that she had just shown weakness in front of her best friend, but then she thought about all the times that Casey had held her while she cried. She even did it back for Casey. It's what best friends do.

Casey smiled. She was wondering how long it would take for her to break. She was angry at Elliot for hurting her, but Olivia was strong and needed to move on. Olivia needed to show Elliot that she was strong and wasn't to be messed around with.

"Ok, Liv. We are going home" she said as she started the engine again.

Casey did a U-turn and they were on their way back home. Two blocks away, Casey stopped at a red light and looked over at Olivia.  
"Are you totally sure about going back home?"

Olivia sighed and moved in the seat to try getting comfortable. "No not really. But I need to stop running away from my problems"

"Liv, it's ok to want to get away for a while. You know?"

Olivia leaned her head on the cold passenger window again. "I know. But I think I need to sort this out. The sooner the better" she replied, not looking at Casey.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You didn't have much last night"

Olivia looked at Casey confused on how she knew. "How did you know?" she questioned.

"Liv, honey. You were crying in your sleep. Crying out for Elliot"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and looked away again. "I was not" she tried to lie.

Casey continued looking forward as she drove. "Honey, you can't lie about it. I heard you. I know Elliot hurt you, but you need to talk to him. He is very important to you. You know that"

Olivia thought for a moment, knowing that Casey was absolutely right. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right, Case. I need to sort this out with Elliot. But what if he doesn't want to see me, he might hate me"

"Liv, if either one of you had the right to hate the other; it would be you hating him because he smacked you in the lip. His best friend. But when I saw him, he did look truly sorry, so I am certain that he does not hate you. I bet that he is frantically looking for you as we speak"

"Yeah you are right. Should I call him?" she asked, getting out her cell phone for her pant pocket.

Casey shook her head. "Nah, you should surprise him. Walk in to the precinct silently and walk up to him. I can go in with you, if you need me"

Olivia wanted Casey to go in with her for support. But she knew she needed to do this alone. "No thanks, I need to do it myself"

"Absolutely, Liv. Now get some sleep. Still another 1 ½ to 2 hours of drive left before we get home"

Olivia nodded as she began to drift off in to sleep. An uncomfortable sleep; but a sleep at that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olivia woke again, Casey was pulling up in front of the precinct.

"Ah, you're awake" Casey quietly laughed.

Olivia blushed. "Didn't realise that I slept that long, sorry" she said as she took her seat belt off.

"No problem, you needed it" Casey replied as the two of them got out of the car.

Olivia took a deep breath before walking in to the precinct, Casey walked with her, only until they reached the Special Victims Unit squad room.

"Take a deep breath, Liv. Stay strong" Casey encouraged, "I will be in the car if you need me"

"Thanks, Case" Olivia replied and gave her a quick hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked in to the squad room and everyone that was in there was staring at her. Elliot wasn't there.

"He must be out on a case" she thought to herself, as she walked directly to Captain Cragen's office.

The door was closed, so she knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in" Cragen called out.

Olivia took a deep breath and opened the door, before walking in.

Cragen looked up in shock. "Olivia, where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick" he said and got up, before giving her a hug.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I had to get away. When Elliot hit me, I was embarrassed and ashamed"

"Liv, he is truly sorry for what he did. And everyone that saw it, told him what they thought"

Olivia sighed as she sat down in the chair, as Cragen sat back at his desk.

"Captain, there is something else that you need to be informed about"

Cragen could that she was nervous and that the something else was serious.

"What Liv? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Olivia nervously rubbed her hands together before speaking again. "I….um…..I have Epilepsy" she admitted.

Cragen was in shock. "When were you diagnosed?"

"About four days ago, Capt" she admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was in denial. I was refusing to take my medication, but then I had a seizure yesterday and I knew that I had to starting acknowledging the fact that I am Epileptic"

"Ok, Liv. You can still work and I will keep it confidential. But promise to always take your medication"

Olivia nodded. "I will. I need to go see Elliot now" she said as she stood up.

"Ok, Liv. Take care of yourself. You can start back on Monday"

"Thanks, Capt." She replied and left, closing the door behind her.

She saw Elliot sitting at his desk. He looked up and saw her.

He stood and cautiously walked over to her. "Where have you been? I was worried sick, Liv"

Olivia grabbed his hand. "Let's go talk privately in cribs"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went up in to cribs and sat on a bed together.

"I was staying with Casey. She lied to you, keeping my wishes. El, you really hurt me"

Elliot gave her a hug and was surprised that she didn't flinch or try to get away, instead she hugged him back and laid her head in his chest.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me"

"It's going to take awhile for me to forgive you"

"I know, Liv. I know and I respect you. I also understand that I have to earn your trust again"

Olivia nodded in his chest, before pulling away in looking in to his eyes.

"El, I have Epilepsy" she told him, not realising that Casey had already told him.

He almost said that he knew, because Casey told him. But he bit his lip and acted surprised.

"Aww, baby. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid to and I was in denial for at first"

Elliot held her close again and kissed her head. "I will help you through all this, Liv. I promise you that"

* * *

**You see that blue button down there, you know you want to press it and leave me a nice review!!! I beg you, please leave a review! LOL!**


	5. Happiness Can Disappear So Quick

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, it means a lot! Please read and review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything to do with the show!**

* * *

A month went by rather quickly for Olivia and Elliot. She was back at work and everything was seemingly back to normal, her Epilepsy was under control as long as she took her medication. Elliot made sure that she took it every morning, since he got her in move in with him, just in case she had a seizure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia were woken up at 6:30 by the alarm set for work. Olivia groaned and rolled over as Elliot turned the offending noise off.

"Liv, wake up and take your meds, honey" he said and kissed the nape of her neck.

This had become a routine every morning, Olivia hated being reminded every morning but she understood that he reminded her because he cared about her so much.

"I'm up, I'm up" she grumbled as she sat up.

She reached in to her beside drawer and took out her medicine, before getting up and walking in to the kitchen as Elliot took a shower.

By 7:15, they were ready and out the door.

In the car as they drove to work, Elliot looked over at Olivia and actually saw her smiling. He hadn't seen her smile in months.

"What are you so happy about this morning, Liv?" he asked, continuing to watch the road ahead as he drove.

"I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, El. Without your and Casey's help, I don't know where I would be right now" she admitted and let a couple of stray tears fall.

Elliot pulled up at the front of the precinct and turned the engine off, before cupping Olivia's face, gently turning it to face him. "I love you, Liv and don't you forget it" he whispered before his lips locked on hers.

She deepened the kiss and moaned, only to be disturbed a moment later by a knock on the passenger side window.

They pulled away and saw Munch and Fin standing there, laughing at them.

Olivia was blushing and Elliot noticed. "Piss off, you two. We're busy" he said.

"Yeah, we can see that" Fin said, laughing.

"Don't be too long. You don't want the Captain finding out" Munch said laughing, before he and Fin walked off and in to the building.

"Sorry, Liv"

Olivia quickly kissed him on the lips again. "El, there's no need to apologise. I don't give a shit" she answered truthfully, before getting out of the car.

Elliot still hadn't moved from his spot in the driver's seat.

"Are you coming?"

A moment passed before Elliot got out of the car, he walked over to Olivia and wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked in together like that, ignoring the stares from onlookers.

When they reached the squad room, Elliot took away his arm from around her waist and planted a quick, soft kiss on her lips, before the pair of them walked in like partners and not lovers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning went pretty slowly, there were no cases until the afternoon and they only had one case. The victim was a 14 year old boy, Jake Brissley. He was raped by his older cousin.

Jake had the rape kit done at Mercy General Hospital and DNA proved that his cousin, Cameron Brissley had done it. Elliot and Olivia went to his house and he was arrested without any resistance.

"So did you rape your cousin, Jake?" Elliot asked in the interrogation room.

Jake sighed. "Yes, sir. I…um….was raped when I was his age" he admitted.

Olivia showed some sympathy for the 16 year old boy. "Who raped you, Cameron? They can still be charged"

Cameron became edgy when asked that question. "I….um…I can't say, ma'am"

"Why not?" Elliot asked gently.

"Cos, he'll kill me" Cameron answered and a few tears fell.

"Who will kill you?" Olivia asked becoming concerned for his welfare.

"Cameron, we will keep you safe and get you help. You need to tell us who raped you"

Cameron sighed. "It was my father" he whispered, ashamed with himself.

Olivia nodded. "What's your father's name? Would he be home now?"

"His name is Neil. What's the time?"

Elliot looked at his watch. "It's 6:02"

The blonde haired boy nodded. "He should be home now. You still have to charge me, don't you?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, we do. But you might be able to do your time in Psychiatric Hospital to get you the help you need"

Cameron nodded in understanding before standing and turning away from Elliot, putting his arms behind his back.

Elliot gently put the handcuffs on him and took him to the lock up.

He walked back in to the squad room to see Olivia doing paper work.

"Aren't you coming with me, Liv?"

Olivia looked up from her paper work. "Sorry, El. You'll have to take John or Fin. I have to finish this or I'm in trouble"

Elliot nodded in understanding. He gently kissed her on the cheek. "I love you. See you soon" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. See you soon" she whispered back.

"Which one of you is coming with me?" Elliot asked.

"I'll come, man" Fin answered.

The two of them left as Olivia and John did paperwork.

After about 10 minutes, John got up.

"I'm heading home, Liv. See you in the morning"

Olivia looked up and smiled. "See ya, John"

Munch left, just as Cragen came out and said he was heading out for awhile, leaving Olivia as the only one in the squad room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another forty minutes went by and Olivia was still sitting at her desk just finishing the last of her paper work, when Casey walked in.

"Hey Liv"

Olivia turned around smiling, when she heard the familiar, feminine voice of her best friend.

"Hey Case. What's up?" she said and then noticed the sad, serious look on her best friend's face. "What? What's going on?"

Casey kneeled down in front of Olivia and placed a caring hand on her left thigh. Olivia looked up behind Casey and saw Cragen with a sad look on his face as well and knew something was wrong with Elliot instantly and started crying.

"I'm sorry, Liv. But Elliot got shot----"

Olivia become hysterical. "Tell me that he's alright. Please tell me he's alright" she begged, clinging on to Casey's shirt.

* * *

**A cliff hanger! LOL! Please don't hurt me!  
But you could press the blue button below and leave a nice review! You know you want to! LOL! **


End file.
